Update:What's Mine is Yours
What's Mine is Yours (Free Players and Members) Dwarven master smith Doric has fallen on hard times, and he needs your help to rekindle his client list and keep bankruptcy at bay. You'll travel the length and breadth of Asgarnia, getting to the bottom of an unscrupulous plot to undermine Doric's business, showing off your smithing chops as well as your sword arm. Succeed, and you'll be rewarded with an amulet that doubles your next 500 XP in Mining and/or Smithing (used up as you earn XP in the two skills). Members can increase this amount by completing post-quest tasks for Doric. These can earn you over 180,000 bonus XP for your amulet, as well as hefty chunks of Mining or Smithing XP per task completed! These tasks have a range of Mining and Smithing skill requirements, however, so train up if you want to lend Doric a helping hand. To top it all off, this quest is fully voice-acted, so turn up your speakers, fire up the forge and start pumping the bellows of commerce! Mod Daze How to start What's Mine is Yours: Speak to Doric at his home, north of Falador. Requirements: * Level 5 Smithing. * The post-quest tasks, available only to members, have Mining level requirements up to 60 and Smithing level requirements up to 75. ---- Goblin Raids & Bosses (Members Only) If there's one thing that gets goblins to put their sartorial differences aside, it's a good, old-fashioned raid. You'll now see gangs of graphically reworked, green-skinned hoodlums rampaging across Gielinor, and it's up to you to send them packing! Every half an hour, a chat window announcement will go out, giving the location of the latest goblin incursion, so you'll know exactly where to go to kick some green, warty posterior. The goblins themselves will drop skilling materials useful to low-level players. Each raid will be led by a goblin chieftain, too, who can drop some unique items: a raider's axe and shield, and some goblin-modded torso armour. If you want to take the fight to the goblins themselves, head on over to the Goblin Village. Kill 15 goblins there and you'll invoke the ire of one of the village's three goblin bosses - each fighting with a different combat style. These bosses have the chance to drop a goblin cower shield. This unique item gives a bonus of 25% in Attack, Defence and/or Constitution XP earned while training; up to 1000 bonus XP in total, before it becomes a cosmetic item. If you've completed the Chosen Commander quest, simply head in and chat to General Bentnoze or General Wartface. They'll be sufficiently cowed to give over the shield, with no need to get your hands dirty. The Goblin Village has also received a full graphical rework, as have all surface-dwelling goblin NPCs, the Chaos Temple near Doric's house and the Burthorpe wall north-west of Falador. Slip on your best goblin-bothering boots and head out for some flash mob mayhem! Mod Anthony W How to find Goblin Raids: Look out for server-wide announcements in your chat window, warning of upcoming goblin raids. When you get there, speak to the dwarven officer for full details. ---- Behind the Scenes Video If you haven't already, take a tour of today's content update with our latest Behind the Scenes Video: ---- In Other News * We've given the Duel Arena interfaces a bit of a polish, adding a rematch button and a feature for saving your favourite duel options. * Doric's Quest has been replaced by and expanded into today's new quest: What's Mine is Yours. Those who have completed Doric's Quest can still complete What's Mine is Yours and will receive all rewards except the quest points. If you've already completed Doric's Quest, you won't have to complete What's Mine is Yours to keep wearing a Quest Cape. You will, however, have to complete the new quest to wear a Completionist Cape. * We've made the following tweaks to the Challenge System: ** If a Daily Challenge is completed, it will be given a green stamp on the Noticeboard. ** The log-in message for new Daily Challenges now includes the skill name of the Challenge. ** The hint arrow that appears directing players to the Challenge Master on Challenge completion no longer appears on Challenges above level 30. ** The XP rewards for Construction, Summoning, Herblore and Prayer Daily Challenges have been significantly increased. ** The 'recommended' category for a skill now shows Daily Challenges in that skill, if available. ** Players can now disable Daily Challenges in certain skills, if they have mastered that skill. * It's double dough to go on Squeal of Fortune this weekend, with all gold coin prizes and cash conversions doubled from Friday the 19th of October to Monday the 22nd of October (GMT), inclusive. The patch notes archive can be seen here. Discuss this here.